


Only the Wind's Home

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lonely and Abandoned Places, Weird Jedi training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: They never leave the base, but training takes them everywhere.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Only the Wind's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> title from The Waste Land

Rey won't leave the base, and Leia cannot. 

That doesn't mean they don't travel.

They sit facing each other, legs crossed, palms touching, eyes closed. Here, the night is warm and close. 

_Be with me._

They shift, fingers lacing together, tightening. They're near a uneti tree, on a fine, cold day. Pebbles litter the ground. The tree is dead; the wind plays its shell into an unending sigh. Past it, a temple once rose, but has crumbled.

Its grit coats Rey. She tastes it on Leia's lips and the hollow of her throat.

_Stay_ , she wants to say. _With me_.


End file.
